cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
National religion
This page is about the religion options which your population requests and which you set in-game. For other articles about religion, see the religion section of the idelogy portal. When you first create your nation and select your national religion, a random religion will eventually be selected as your people’s "desired religion." Your nation's location on the world map has nothing to do with your people's desired religion. The desired religion will change over time. If your national religion is not the same as your people’s desired religion, then your nation’s population happiness will be negatively affected (-1 happiness). You can view hints of your people's preferred religion on the View My Nation screen. There are other "hidden" ways to determine your people's desired religion. You can only change your national religion once every 3 days. The different religion choices have no effect other than giving a happiness bonus if the desired religion is chosen. Religions The fourteen available religions to choose from are as follows: * - Your nation does not have an official national religion. * Mixed - Your nation does not have a defined national religion, but instead a mixed amount of religions throughout your nation. This might mean you either have one which is has a bit of every religion, or opens for having all religions represented equally. * - The Bahá'í Faith is an emerging global religion founded by Bahá'u'lláh, a nineteenth-century Iranian exile. Bahá'í theology speaks of three interlocking unities: the oneness of God (Monotheism); the oneness of his prophets or messengers; and the oneness of humanity (Equality, world unity, globalism). * - The religion based on the teachings of Siddhartha Gautama, known as Buddha. He refuted the idea of man's having an immortal soul and did not preach of any Supreme Deity. * - A monotheistic system of beliefs and practices based on the Old Testament and the teachings of Jesus as embodied in the New Testament and emphasizing the role of Jesus as savior. * - A philosophy of life developed by Confucius. It stressed the proper relationships in society, such as father/son and subject/ruler. * - The ancient gods (especially the triad of Brahma, Vishnu, and Shiva) are commonly interpreted as representations of the various aspects of the divine (Brahman). Human beings progress to the ultimate realization of their oneness with Brahman (often called Nirvana) through Reincarnation according to the law of Karma. * - The name of the monotheistic religion that was initiated by Muhammad early in the 7th century. * - A religion founded by Nataputta, who was a royal clan of the Nata tribe in ancient India at the time of Shakyamuni. Its basic doctrine is non-materialistic . * - A religion developed among the ancient Hebrews and characterized by belief in one transcendent God who has revealed himself to Abraham, Moses, and the Hebrew prophets and by a religious life in accordance with Scriptures and rabbinic traditions. * - Ancient Northern European polytheistic religion based in runes and legends, commonplace among Germanic Tribes. * - Japan's indigenous religion, based on the premise that gods inhabit all natural things, both animate and inanimate. * - The doctrines of a monotheistic religion founded in northern India in the 16th century by Guru Nanak and combining elements of Hinduism and Islam. * - There is no personal god, the closest thing being the Tao, which is a supreme force which underlies change through the passage of time. One is to become free of personal desires, and become attuned to the flow of change. * - Derived from the ancestor worship and polytheism of primitive West Africa that emphasizes sorcery, spells and conjuring spirits of the dead. Religion Desires When your nation changes its desired religion, there is a short description of the summaries corresponding to each religion. Here is a compilation of those descriptions and their corresponding religion. This list may not be all-inclusive, so if you come across a new one not listed here feel free to add it. * None - Perhaps they do not desire a religion. * Mixed - There is no dominant religion among your population at this time but instead a variety of various teachings and followings. * Baha'i faith - They desire a modern middle eastern religion that focuses on monotheism. * Buddhism - They desire a national religion but do not care to worship a supreme deity. or They desire to follow a religion that seeks freedom from greed, hatred and delusion, and enlightenment through realizing the Four Noble Truths and following the Eightfold Path. * Christianity - The majority of your people desire a religion that worships a divine savior. or They desire a monotheistic system of beliefs and practices based on the Old Testament and the teachings of Jesus Christ as embodied in the New Testament. * Confucianism - They desire a Far Eastern philosophical religion emphasizing love for humanity, high value given to learning and to devotion to family and ancestors, peace, justice, and respect for traditional culture. * Hinduism - They believe in reincarnation and karma and desire a religion that supports this philosophy. * Islam - They wish to worship a supreme being called Allah and follow the teaching of a prophet recorded in their sacred text called the Quran. * Jainism - They are primarily non-materialistic and wish for a national religion that supports atheism and that teaches that every single living thing is an individual and eternal soul, called Jiva, which is responsible for its own actions. * Judaism - They desire a religion that follows divine scriptures. or They desire a religion that follows divine scriptures with ethical principles embodied chiefly in the Torah and in the Talmud. * Norse - They wish to follow an ancient religion followed by Germanic tribes living in Nordic countries under pre-Christian period. * Shinto - They believe that god is present in all walks of life, both in living and non-living things. * Sikhism - They desire a belief system which blends Hindu traditions with Islamic monotheistic traditions, the belief in one God and the teachings of the Ten Gurus. * Taoism - They do not believe in a single god but instead believe in oneness and freedom from personal desires. * Voodoo - They believe in the conjuring of dead spirits and desire a national religion that supports this. Category:Cyber Nations Category:HowtoPlay Category:Disambiguation